Drabble  Truth and Lies
by classyblue
Summary: Alexander asks Hephaestion a question but is he ready for the honest answer?


Drabble – Truth and Lies

That familiar feeling of being watched crept into Hephaestion's semi-unconscious mind as he lie in his bed in the middle of the night. He slipped open one eye and saw Alexander sitting in a chair by the bed watching him.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

If Hephaestion felt at all angry at being woken up, it disappeared completely with that one sentence. "Men aren't beautiful."

"You are."

Knowing he couldn't change Alexander's mind, Hephaestion yawned and rolled over on his back and stretched. Alexander slipped out of the chair and onto the bed beside him. "I have a very important question for you and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"And you need an answer in the middle of the night?"

"You're awake anyway."

Hephaestion turned towards Alexander and gave him an evil look. "What do you need so urgently to know?"

"Are you happy?"

Nothing came out of Hephaestion's mouth but it was hanging open.

"Are you happy, Hephaestion? Are you enjoying your life?"

"If I just say that I am, can I go back to sleep?"

"I'm serious and I want the truth."

"I always tell you the truth."

"Unless you are trying to protect me and you think a little lie would be better." Alexander said, "But you can't lie when you answer this time, I want only the truth."

Hephaestion was quiet for a moment collecting his thoughts. "Aye, I am happy for the most part. My life isn't perfect but I am happy."

"But you're not truly happy?"

"Alexander, no one is completely happy. There is always something that happens or something they desire that they can't have. Maybe it is better that way, it makes you work harder to reach your goals and achieve your dreams."

"What do you desire that you can't have? I'm a very wealthy man, I can give you anything you want."

"I have everything I want, besides, I pretty wealthy myself, thanks to you."

"But I'm sensing there is something you are not telling me, I want you to tell me the whole truth, everything."

"How do I explain this so you will understand? I am happy. I am content, a bit overworked at times, but happy. If I have any desires that go unfulfilled, it's my problem and I can handle it. You need not worry about it, you have enough to deal with everyday."

"I'm not leaving till you tell me your unfulfilled desires."

A very long silence followed.

"If I had one wish, it would be that you think of me more."

A confused look crossed Alexander's handsome face. "I think of you all the time. Even when I'm with others, I'm thinking of you."

"You may be thinking of me, but they are reaping the benefits, while I am alone in my room."

Alexander had a stunned look on his face, "I never thought about it like that."

"I wish we were like we used to be, more time together, just us. I know that's sounds immature though. I just miss us."

"As do I."

"Do you?"

"How can you doubt that?"

"If you miss me, you're hiding it well with others."

Alexander was taken back by what Hephaestion had just said. How had it come to this? When did he replace the body and soul he loved dearly with someone who meant nothing to him and could never come close to what he still felt for Hephaestion?

"Don't worry yourself about it, I'm getting used to it. I am basically very happy."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it. It's my fault you are unhappy at times."

Hephaestion shook his head in disbelief. "I knew this would happen. I should have not said anything or told you one of those little lies to keep the pain I now see out of your eyes."

"I asked you for the truth and you told me. It is one of the many reasons I love you so much, you always are honest with me."

"Can I say something honestly right now?"

"Anything Phai."

"Why don't you show what how much you think of me?"

And Alexander did just that.

Writers Note: This is longer than our dabbles are supposed to be but the guys got a little chatty and just kept talking. I think, I know, it had a nice ending though.


End file.
